The Letter
by CursiveBlade13
Summary: As Ichigo Is thinking of Kish one night,she wonders if he has forgotten her, and if he still loves her the way that she now realizes she loves him.When she wakes up in the morning and finds a letter,she gets her answer. My first OneShot.


daisukezgirl13: Hey readers

daisukezgirl13: Hey readers! Well, I decided to try something new…a one-shot! My very first on too! Please tell me exactly what you think of it so that I can improve when I begin another one! And thanks for taking the time to read my one-shot!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow! Look at the snow!"

Ichigo twirled around letting each individual white beauty fall onto her pale skin and then melt away, making room for the next one to do the same thing. She laughed and her rosy cheeks filled with such color! She was very happy.

"Ichigo-chan! Come in honey or else you might catch a cold!"

"Hai mom!"

Ichigo ran inside and took off her coat and boots at the door. She then walked into the house and sat down at the kitchen counter. Her mother was busy preparing dinner and her father was reading the paper. She sat for a minute before a shiver racked through her. She stood and said, "I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Her mother acknowledged her and then Ichigo ran upstairs.

She went over to her bed and laid down, sighing. Her mind turned with many thoughts but, it stuck with the same one she thought of often.

Kish.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she loved the way he used to smile at her, and the way he used to be so gentle when he would talk to her, or lightly brush away a stray hair from her cheek.

A blush crept upon her cheeks at the thought. She sat up quickly and shook her head.

_I can't think that way! I have Masaya and besides…Kish has probably forgotten all about me by now anyway. I mean, it has been almost a year since he left…and I haven't heard from him in that time…But, it's not like I care!_

And she tried to convince herself of that, but was very sad at the thought that Kish might've forgotten her.

She got her warm shower and went into her room to change into her pajamas. She turned out the light in her room as she slowly crawled into bed. As she looked at the pale moon contrasted against the blackened sky, she smiled, knowing that Kish was out there in the universe somewhere. And that made her happy enough.

"Kish…"she murmured sleepily. "I…think…I love you."

--

When she woke up in the morning, Ichigo rolled over to her sliding door and looked out the window to see the wondrous snow covered land. She smiled and sat up stretching. But, as she looked at the door again, she saw a piece of paper slid into the door. She got up and grabbed the note. It was just a simple white piece of paper, but it gave off a unique aroma, like an earthy smell. She slowly opened it, her hand shaking slightly, and began to read the spidery thin, eloquent handwriting.

_My Dearest Ichigo,_

_I am sorry that I haven't seen you in so very long, and I am sorry that I haven't contacted you before now. That just means that I have been very busy repairing my planet. Please do not ever think that I have forgotten you my koneko-chan. I love you; I always have, and I always will. Please always know that you hold my entire heart in your beautiful hands. I know that you love Masaya, but that will never prevent me from loving you the way that I always have. So, whenever you are feeling sad, just know that I am always right next to you, holding your hand and comforting you. And when you are happy, I am right there laughing with you. Whenever you are angry, I am sharing that anger. And, especially when you feel alone, know that I am always thinking of you. _

_I Love You, Always and Forever Yours,_

_Kish._

As Ichigo finished the letter, she found that she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and went to get changed for school. But, before she did, she hugged the letter close to her heart and said quietly, "Thank you so much Kish. I will always love you too."

Outside perched on tree branch, the green haired alien gave a warm smile and said, "You're very welcome my little koneko-chan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

daisukezgirl13: Well, I know it's not much, but please tell me what you think!


End file.
